From Heel to Throat
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: Chapter 9, Strange Bed: He was in a large, unfamiliar room, on a fluffy, white, unfamiliar bed, and not only that – there was someone on the bed beside him. A female someone, laying on her front, with a pool of black hair hiding her face from view. (SasuHina & GaaraHina prompt requests from tumblr).
1. First Date

**Author's Note:** I guess I'll just dump my tumblr prompts here. I am not taking any more prompt requests at this time, maybe check back in the future.

**Sasuke and Hinata's First Date**

(requested by iamthetrueauthor)

"I did not realize that movie would be so…" Sasuke trailed off in a rare show of speechlessness. The two had just walked out of Icha Icha Bonanza, which Kakashi had recommended to them, personally.

"It's o-okay. It was - educational." Hinata forced a smile, her arms folded against the sleeveless sundress she was wearing.

"I…" Sasuke said, but he continued to be at a loss for words. Thinking of the mission, he took a deep breath. "Of course. Particularly…the part…with the cherries." He did not meet her eyes.

Hinata reddened. "Should we c-catch dinner at the hotel? I just w-want to get you back to b-bed."

"Right," said Sasuke, and the two robotically walked out of the movie theater, its employees peering at them as they did so. The awkwardness between them was almost tangible.

Sasuke and Hinata were undercover in Uzushiogakure, posing as tourists in an effort to detract attention from their efforts to steal a scroll. Their hotel was only a few blocks away from the movie theater. The two entered the dining room and were promptly seated. Sasuke ordered sake for both of them, then busied himself with staring at a wall.

He didn't see the concern in Hinata's eyes, where she sat opposite him at their small table. She had never anticipated Sasuke would be more uncomfortable than she was, but it was becoming painfully evident, not only to her, but to their spectators. Swallowing her nerves, Hinata reached across the table and grabbed his hand, which caused him to stiffen. "Kikai," she whispered his alias, leaning over to peck his lips, and Sasuke did the one thing he should not have – he cringed.

"You aren't tourists," a voice accused, and the two looked up to see the hotel manager had appeared beside the table, eying them.

"Y-yes we are," said Hinata, because Sasuke was flushed and recovering from what she could only assume to be anger.

"Then why are you both so awkward and nervous?" The manager nodded to Sasuke as he downed his sake.

"Well, t-tonight's the first time we're supposed to…"

Sasuke stared at her.

"…and we just w-want it to be s-special."

_Where do girls come up with this stuff?_ Sasuke wondered. His cheek twitched.

The hotel manager glanced from Hinata to Sasuke, who could not have looked further from nonchalant, but maybe that was a good thing. The man released a hearty chuckle, then gave a lecherous grin. "In that case, may I recommend our pent house for the remainder of your stay? It has a jacuzzi, and a great view from the top floor. I'll even throw in a discount for the young _lovebirds_." He chuckled again as he refilled Sasuke's glass.

"What's the catch?" said the Uchiha tersely.

"Oh, no catch. I just want to see your faces in the morning. I have this gift, you see. It's rather pointless, but it keeps me entertained. I can tell wolves from sheep, so to speak." The man smirked at Sasuke, but the boy did not seem to get it. "You know, cats from _cubs_. And you two are definitely cubs."


	2. RTN

**RTN!SasuHina**

(requested by zuul)

Sasuke winced as Hinata bit his bottom lip. The two bumped into his kitchen table, causing a vase of roses to topple and crash to the floor. Sasuke did not care. He had five dozen more in his fridge downstairs.

"Where are your parents?" said Hinata, as Sasuke sucked her neck.

"On mission," he said, lifting her onto the table. "And Itachi is off training with Shisui or something."

"Good," said Hinata, as she lowered herself to the table. Sasuke began to climb on top of her, but she placed her hand on his chest. "Wait."

Sasuke pulled back and peered at her, his long bangs hanging down to brush her forehead. He pulled away as Hinata sat up. She regarded him coldly. "Don't you have anything better to wear?"

"That seems counterproductive."

Hinata pushed him away from her and hopped down from the table. She stormed through the house until she located what had to be his bedroom. She knew it was his because it stunk of roses, and had crappy self-portraits decorating the walls.

Hinata found the closet, and started arbitrarily tearing clothes off hangers and throwing them onto the floor. "No, not this…fuck, this won't do." She growled in irritation. She finally stopped when she came upon a particular top. "This." She turned, brandishing an orange t-shirt.

Standing against the door frame, Sasuke eyed her, wearing a quizzical expression. He then shrugged, and offered one of his shit-eating grins. "Anything for you, konoko-chan."

Hinata snorted, and threw the shirt at him. Sasuke doffed the one he was wearing, and promptly replaced it. "Better?" he said.

"Better," Hinata agreed, and the make-out resumed.


	3. Wounded

**Sasuke and Hinata on a mission where Hinata gets badly wounded.**

(requested by uzumaki-wannabe.)

"Keep talking to me. Let me know you're still alive."

"I'm alive," she said faintly, but then she began to cough, and choke. Sasuke watched blood fill her mouth then spill from the corners of her lips. More blood seeped from the wound on her abdomen, despite that he held it as tightly as he dared. She blankly stared up at the trees through her half-lidded eyes.

"Sakura will be here soon," he said, almost detached. He was still trying to register, _How could this happen?_

"I'm scared." Her whisper cut through his thoughts.

"Don't be," he responded, remaining calm, because the more she panicked, the more her heart raced, and the more her heart raced, the more she would bleed. In consequence, her heart would slow down, and then it would stop beating altogether. Sasuke watched as shadows blossomed beneath her eyes, her skin paling, and limbs resigning. Right there on the forest floor, he watched her slowly dying.

Hinata lifted those weary eyes of hers, peering, and noticing the tension in his jaw. Perhaps she sensed that he was more frightened than she was. "I love you," mumbled. She watched as he activated the sharingan. "Sasuke?"

She slipped away, she thought to her death, but when she surfaced, she was curled in bed, and they were together. She lay opposite him, her forehead against his. The sheets and walls were an unnatural white, the bright light of day filling the room.

She smiled at him, and he offered one back, in a rare and fleeting occurance she would kill to experience again.

As Sasuke cupped her cheek, she held his hand there. "You're okay," he said, his face becoming solemn again. "You're fine." She wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself.

Hinata frowned at Sasuke, wondering what was wrong. She parted her lips, and meant to ask him, when she was painfully wrenched from the illusion to a reality that was cold, sticky, and unwelcoming. She grunted in pain as the wound on her abdomen healed. Opening her eyes, Hinata saw Sakura knelt beside her where Sasuke had been. The medic grabbed her hand and pulled her up, wrapping Hinata's arm around her shoulders to counter her dizziness. Hinata looked around and spotted Sasuke standing on the outskirts of the clearing. He was turned away from them, his hand against a tree, and every muscle in his back, braced.

Hinata pulled away from Sakura, mumbling a thanks before walking over to Sasuke. He barely acknowledged her presence. "I almost died," she said, wrapping her arms around his chest, not caring as his body tensed. But she felt it slowly relax, and he rested his chin on her head.

"So did I."


	4. Beach

**Uchiha Family Goes to The Beach**

(requested by askyuu)

Hinata was having fun in the ocean, surfing the waves on what could only have been an invisible board. But Sasuke knew better. _Damn water element._

He gave her a hasty wave as she yelled and beckoned for him to join her. But Sasuke was a fire element, and he _did not _like large bodies of water. Trying to distract his mind from the purple tankini his wife was wearing, he lay down in the sand, burying his face in his arms. The heat of the sun pleasantly beating his back, he pretended to be asleep so people would stop bothering him.

"Da…da…da…da…."

Sasuke threw a glance at his eight-month-old who had discarded her pacifier for the umpteenth time. She began to lightly swat his head, then attempted to climb upon him, but lost her balance, and toppled over. Sasuke held his breath, suspecting that she would start crying.

"Dada – da!"

But she did not.

_Good baby._

He sat up and faced her, drawing up one of his knees. He failed to notice the faint smile that crossed his face. "Yes, what is it, Say-chan? Are you hungry?"

Sayaka gave him a wide grin, drooled a little, then crawled away. Sasuke's face fell as she left him behind.


	5. Politics

**Hinata teaching Sasuke how to deal with politics, since he wants to become Hokage. Sasuke becoming enraged and Hinata has to put out fires. **

(requested by tactics2012)

"Naruto said _what!?_"

Hinata poured a bucket of water atop the potted plant Sasuke had unintentionally set on fire. It had been her favorite, too. He clenched her jaw and resolved herself to worrying about bigger things than burnt hydrangeas. It was all just another part of being Uchiha Sasuke's right hand.

"He's demanding payment for all the times he saved the village," Hinata said, walking to the sink and preemptively refilling the bucket. "But he's willing to forget Konoha's debt if they appoint him as Hokage."

"That's blackmail."

"It's p-perfectly legal."

Sasuke took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Hn."

"D-don't let him get to you, Uchiha-san. That's what he's anticipating." Hinata returned to where he sat on the couch, lowering the bucket to the floor beside it.

Sasuke absently went through the pile of papers on the coffee table. "What else?" he said, digressing from Naruto's bitch move.

Hinata lifted a scroll and began to read through it. "The Aburame clan wants more forest conservation, and less destruction of the trees for ply wood."

"Well, this _is_ the _Leaf_ village."

"But the Inuzuka clan is opposed to this, since they use wood for their trademark animal sanctuaries."

"Hn."

"Meanwhile, the Akimichi clan wants dog meat back on the market."

"…what?"

"And the Nara clan wants deer _off _the market. Apparently, they're having a problem with stolen livestock." Hinata hesitated, and looked around, before whispering, "They strongly suspect the Akimichi clan."

Sasuke's cheek twitched.

Hinata looked as though she would continue, but then pressed her lips.

"What is it? More complaints?"

She reddened. "Actually…" She rolled the scroll across the coffee table, where it uncoiled and fell to the floor, revealing yards of paper covered in tiny print. "To be honest, the whole village is at the brink of war."

Sasuke frowned at the scroll. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?

She hesitated. "Because – it's my dream."

"It's _my_ dream," he corrected her.

"But my dream is for you to achieve _your_ dream."

He stared at her. "What about Naruto?"

"I believe in his dream. B-but…his dream doesn't correspond with mine."

"You've created yourself quite the work-around," he said, causing her to blush. "Tell me more, crafty Hyuuga." He caught her hand and pulled her closer.

"B-but I'd prefer not to do all the t-talking." At seeing that Sasuke, in fact, had no further interest in talking, she struggled to get away. "Uchiha-san – ano – you're m-making me v-very uncomfortable!"

"Then sit on my lap. I'll make you comfortable."

"No – w-wait – I-"

As a last resort, she dumped the bucket of water on his head, which mostly extinguished his flame-spiky hair and fire-hot libido.

"Thanks," he said tersely. He shuffled around soggy papers.

"O-of course."


	6. College

**Gaara & Hinata; College**

(requested by mindyla)

"Hyuuga Hinata."

It was the first day of Freshman year. Hinata walked up onto the auditorium stage.

"I want you to demonstrate _happiness_," said Professor Umino.

Hinata hesitated, then forced a quivering smile.

"No, don't be ironic. Give us genuine happiness."

Hinata stretched her smile, but it continued to shake. She could feel the trembles spreading to her knees and shoulders, as she stood there, against the bright lights and her classmates' stares.

She performed _Shakespeare_ to her mirror. She recited _Milton_ for her cat.

But she had little talent for acting under human eyes. Ironically enough, it was the only thing she was good at.

Amongst the small crowd of students in the seating area, ogling her, was sophomore, Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the esteemed Sharingan corporation. His family had founded the famous _Sharingan _sake, which was monstrously popular amongst college students. In fact, Sasuke was known to do some personal marketing on campus. Despite this, he did not let it interrupt his studies, as he was known for his esteem in all things, including, but not limited to acting.

Two seats away from Sasuke was Uzumaki Naruto, the captain of the football team. He struggled with grades, but his family practically owned the school. A party-boy known for getting into trouble, his family was known for getting him out of it.

Furthest from everyone else sat Sabaku no Gaara, who stared at her more intently than anyone else. Hinata had endured high school under his stare, only _his_ persisted even when she _wasn't_ making a fool of herself. She had not known until that day that they would be attending college together. Worse, they seemed to be sharing a major. Konoha University was the top school in the country, but Hinata would have happily attended a lesser one if just to avoid Gaara's eyes.

After several more minutes of standing there, fake-smiling, in dead silence, except for the sound of Rock Lee's mouth-breathing, professor Umino awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Okay Hyuuga. That's enough."

Hinata shuffled off the stage.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke's body grazed hers as he walked down the aisle, then he brushed his shoulder off, as though she had left residue of her incompetence on it. He walked up onto the stage and stood his ground under those hot, beaming lights.

"Sadness," said Professor Umino simply.

Sasuke blankly looked at him for a moment, and then looked away, deeply inhaling, and Hinata suddenly wondered if he was all right. Sasuke exhaled, then inhaled again, reaching blindly for something to grasp, but there was nothing. He leaned down, his gaze averted, his eyes wet, and it was – _incredible_.

"Yes," said Professor Umino, his voice pleased. "Now ease towards anger – angrier – and _angrier_."

Hinata watched Sasuke transform, his body raising, his back erect, his jaw becoming tighter, and his frown becoming a scowl. He glared straight at professor Umino, and Hinata could not imagine his anger to be anything but authentic. Her lips moved wordlessly.

_Wow._

"Thank you, Uchiha. That was – well, that was perfect."

Sasuke's body loosened, and his jaw relaxed. "Hn," was his only response, as he pocketed his hands and walked off. Hinata did not know whether to be afraid or inspired.

"Gaara."

Hinata glanced at the red-head as he stood and walked toward the stage. Like Uchiha Sasuke, he wore an air of indifference, but Hinata had never seen _his_ deviate into anything else. She wondered why someone like him would take up acting in the first place. Gaara seemed to have little patience for expression. Then again, maybe he was just camera-shy, like she was.

"Love." Professor Umino grinned.

Hinata almost groaned. Love was an incredibly obscure emotion. She could not imagine Gaara delivering, but maybe that was the point. It was not unusual for teachers to weed out the weaklings on the first day. She twiddled her thumbs and hoped she would not be demoted to a remedial class herself. Though reluctant, she looked back at the stage, and to her surprise, Gaara's eyes locked on hers.

And he said, "I love you."

It was more than a declaration; stronger than a vow. He branded her with those three words, making her heart stagger, and goose bumps crawl across her arms.

Eternities passed as his gaze held hers, and just when Hinata feared she would be stuck in that moment forever, Professor Umino applauded, and the spell broke. Hinata sunk in her seat.

She was sold.


	7. Vessel

**During the battle of the 4th Shinobi War Gaara becomes the vessel of Shukaku again. He loses it for a moment, but Hinata is there to help.**

(requested by uzumaki-wannabe)

"See you," Naruto said hoarsely. Hinata could see the tears in the corners of his eyes. For just a few moments, the tailed beasts had been _part of him. _"C'mon, get out of here!"

After only a pause, the beasts began to disappear one by one. Naruto stared in confusion, and Hinata suspected only she could see the streaks of red chakra as the tailed beasts took off in all directions. Her eyes drifted back to Naruto, who wobbled, then fell down. Her heart clenching, she began to hurry over to him, but gasped when one of the streaks shot towards her. Instead of hitting her, it flew passed her shoulder, and Hinata spun just in time to see it shoot into Gaara's chest.

The Kage gasped, then trembled as his siblings looked on in concern. They had not been able to see that Shukaku had returned to Gaara's body.

He dropped to one knee, sand circling him fitfully. His trembling worsened, then abruptly stopped. As his eyes closed, Hinata felt panic manifest in her chest.

Gaara had barely recovered from the battle with Madara, and was too drained to accept Shukaku's energy. With the byakugan, Hinata could see as his blue chakra withdrew into his core, to be replaced with a fiery, crimson energy, that crawled through his body and spread down his limbs. She watched his fingernails distend just as Kankuro made the mistake of grabbing his shoulder.

Hinata blanched. "Don't–!"

A massive sand claw shot forward, catching Kankuro around the torso, and slamming him into the cliff side. Rising, Gaara released an inhuman growl, and with it, a torrent of wind that plummeted all those in its path. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata barely managed to dodge. They stared as the earth disintegrated in the path of the technique.

"What the hell," Kiba snarled, his temple sleek with sweat from his own fatigue.

"Shukaku," Hinata murmured, resisting as he tried to pull her away.

She could see Naruto several yards back, struggling for release from Sakura's healing hands. But it was in vain. He could barely even stand up on his own. Her focus returning to Gaara, Hinata watched as he gathered chakra in preparation for another wind attack, but a flash of navy and white shot forward and intervened. Uchiha Sasuke slammed the hilt of his sword against Gaara's head with enough force to cause his face to snap to one side. To Hinata's surprise, the Kage did not wake up. Instead, his claw curled at Shukaku's command. Sand shot up from beneath Sasuke, swallowing him, then lifting him into the air. It choked him until blood burst up from his throat.

_"Desert coffin," _Kiba hissed_._

It was a technique Hinata was familiar with; she had seen many fall victim to it before. She did not know whether it was stupidity or panic that jolted her into action, but she dematerialized and reappeared behind Gaara. With her pointer and middle finger, she struck him beneath the shoulder blade that wasn't covered in Shukaku's flesh. She was rewarded with a pained grunt, trickles of sand falling from the capsule enclosing Uchiha Sasuke. For a fraction of a second, Gaara hesitated, as if conflicted between killing Sasuke and killing her. And in that precious, broken second, Hinata delivered several additional strikes, closing off as many tenketsu as she could.

Snarling in pain, Gaara released Sasuke from his technique, the Uchiha falling from the sky to a knelt position on the ground. Breathless, Hinata lowered her arms, and stared at Gaara's turned back. She waited for him to kill her, but instead, he was stationary. She hesitated, then walked around to face him. His eyes were open again, but they seemed vacant; far-off. She observed his ragged breathing, and knew he was at his absolute limit. So was she.

Wanting nothing more than to collapse at that moment, Hinata tentatively reached out, her fingers grazing the sleeve of his human arm. "You have to stay awake," she whispered. It seemed as cruel as it was irrational.

Gaara's eyes focused, and Hinata knew he had heard her. The sand around him stirred, some of it returning to his gourde, and some of it dispersing throughout the valley. His beast claw withered and shrunk back down to an arm, his dirty fingernails, and his calloused hand, that honed more power than he could have ever wanted; more responsibility than any boy deserved.

"I know," he said, through his shallow breaths. As his eyes met hers, Hinata instinctively withdrew her hand from his sleeve, but he caught it; gripped it. Tightly, because he was holding on, holding out, because - of her. "Thank you."

* * *

**Uh…this prompt was hard.**


	8. Proposal

**Sasuke finally proposes to Hinata? Maybe?**

(requested by dattebayo—ne)

Naruto and Sakura's wedding had been a spectacular event. From the vows, to the kiss, to their first dance at the reception – Hinata could hardly hold herself together.

She had seen Sasuke throw glances towards her throughout the night. He had been especially cautious towards her, as if he could sense she was on the verge of a breakdown. And it wasn't entirely untrue. Naruto and Sakura's wedding had left her an emotional wreck.

At twenty-three, Hinata was in no rush to get married. Sasuke wasn't either, as far as she could tell. It fact, Sasuke seemed to have no interest in marriage at all.

They had been dating for a year – which was six months longer than Naruto-kun and Sakura had been dating. And thus far, Sasuke had expressed no interest in deepening their relationship in the near or distant future. He made sure to keep his teammates at arms-length from him, and Hinata was beginning to suspect he treated her in a similar way. He never opened up to her. Even throughout the ceremony, there had been signs that their relationship was doomed. Sasuke had peered at the happy couple as they kissed during the reception. He had glowered at children in borderline disgust. He had stared blankly at people who had dared to ask if their wedding would be "next." Beside him, Hinata would redden and redirect the conversation.

Even a week prior, in the midst of a spar, she and Sasuke had ended up on the ground together, panting and sweating in exhaustion. Hinata had unthinkingly leaned down and pressed her lips to his, craving intimacy beyond Sasuke's careful contact with her.

He had been the one to stop it, after kissing her once, as though indulging. His eyelids had begun to lower, but then raised up again. "We have work to do," he muttered, causing Hinata to pull back, blushing in embarrassment. He reached up and pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, scrutinizing her vulnerabilities as he might opponents and obstacles.

Maybe she was just another hurdle in life he wanted to triumph.

If that was so, Hinata was not sure why he kept her around. At present, they stood on the veranda outside her house. He had walked her home, as any good boyfriend would. He was dressed in a black kimono, and she, in a lavender one that trailed along the ground. With her back turned to Sasuke, she leaned on the railing and stared at the night sky.

"Our wedding won't be so garish," Sasuke noted, almost to himself.

Blanching, Hinata turned to him. "What wedding?"

He raised his brow. "Our wedding."

Hinata felt color returning to her face. "I w-wasn't aware we were getting married."

"What?" Sasuke seemed confused by her remark. "Of course we are."

Hinata's heart pounded as the two continued to exchange wary looks. "Y-you never e-even asked me!" she said.

Sasuke opened his mouth, as though to retort, but then closed it, looking thoughtful. "Hn."

"I'm n-not your property," Hinata said, storming passed him in an effort to go inside, but Sasuke caught her hand, stopping her.

"Right," he said, still seeming rather discomposed. "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask." He pulled her closer, despite her resistance, wrapping his arms around her, where Hinata buried her face against his shoulder despite herself. She felt stubborn, tense, and an overwhelming sense of relief she would never let on.

"I love you," Sasuke muttered against her temple. It made her feel as though spiders were running down her arms. "I want you," he said, causing her cheeks to burn. "Will you marry me?" He proposed to her easily, never deviating from his impassive tone.

In fact, it was _too_ easy. Why did Sasuke get away with everything? Why did she want to say yes and attack him with kisses?

She remained still in an effort to challenge his calmness, but when she felt his hold on her tighten, she nearly broke down. Any sign that he was diffident only worsened her resolve, so Hinata continued to stare over his shoulder, not trusting herself to meet his eyes. She would not give him the pleasure of making her cry, so with her voice muffled against his kimono, she assured him, "Maybe."


	9. Strange Bed

**After a party, Sasuke wakes up to find himself in a strange bed…with Hinata Hyuuga.**

(requested by anonymous)

He had never had sake before.

Sasuke reminded himself to never drink it again.

It had been Naruto's birthday party, and Sasuke had downed a glass or two (or five), if just to help him endure the gaudy decorations and blaring music. Though he was seventeen, and not even close to legal drinking age, there had been a strange abundance of alcohol at Naruto's party.

At present, Sasuke was prone on the floor, which was surprisingly soft. His head pounding, he forced himself to turn over, propping himself on his elbow, and pulling his hair out of his eyes. Glancing down, Sasuke noticed that he was naked.

"Hn."

Despite the throbbing pain in his temple, Sasuke took inventory of his surroundings. He was in a large, unfamiliar room, on a fluffy, white, unfamiliar bed, and not only that – there was someone on the bed beside him. A _female_ someone, laying on her front, with a pool of black hair hiding her face from view. The sheets were drawn up to her waist, and _she _appeared to be naked as well.

"Shit," he said, attempting to scramble away, but only managing to fall out of the bed. As he sat up, his eyes darted about for his clothes, then he heard a very-feminine sigh, followed by a yawn, then some rustling of the sheets. Before Sasuke could release a high-pitched scream and run away (which he would do nonchalantly by saying "hn" and sauntering off), a pair of legs swung over the side of the bed, and the mystery girl cocked her head at him. She held the sheets against her nudity as she gave him a shy smile that made him stare.

Of all the girls he could have given his virginity to, he was glad it was her. In fact, she could have it again.

"Sasuke?" She blushed, glancing down.

He climbed to his feet, gathering what he could of his dignity. "What is the meaning of this, Hyuuga? What am I doing in your residence? How did I get here, and…" Sasuke trailed off as he became conscious that his body was responding to her, betraying him right _in front of her_. She followed his gaze to his nether regions, and reddened more.

"You're getting yourself all worked up," she said. "Come back to bed."

Sasuke obeyed. "Don't think this officializes the arranged marriage," he said. "We were three when our parents agreed to it."

"Mmm," Hinata agreed, burying her face under his chin as though addicted to this strange new intimacy. It made his body tingle wherever it touched hers, and Sasuke felt himself becoming inebriated all over again. He inhaled as his body reacted more.

"I was drunk," Sasuke breathed. "You took…advantage…"

"I wasn't even at the party," Hinata interrupted. "You came here.


	10. Student Council

**Sasuke and Hinata in a relationship yet both running for Student Council President; a high-school fic.**

Requested by jaja59. Happy (belated) birthday!

"Do you really believe the projections? Everyone knows they're a sham," growled Sasuke, as he shoved a freshman into his locker. He slammed the door shut. "Your family might own the school, Hyuuga, but I'm going to beat you, and not only will I _beat _you, I will demolish you." He grabbed another freshman and gave him a hasty noogie, before pushing him into a sophomore who was discreetly shuffling by. The two collapsed in a heap under the mountain of the books they had been carrying.

"You're m-mistaken if you t-think I'm backing down!" Hinata cried from past Neji, whom she was hiding behind. Sasuke's eye twitched. "The freshmen are s-scared of you, the sophomores despise you, and the juniors only worship you b-because they know your f-father's police chief."

A passing junior noticed Sasuke and tucked away his bag of grass. He gave Sasuke a shaky grin and two thumbs up. "You got my vote, man."

"Get the fuck out of here," said Sasuke.

The junior scurried away.

"Y-you would make a t-terrible student council president-" said Hinata, who had begun to swing Neji's arms about in an effort to gesticulate her remarks. "-and I'm going to win, b-because I-"

"What?" Sasuke snapped as he approached them. Neji stood his ground, giving him a wary look.

"I-"

"You? You?" Sasuke mocked.

"I'm – _nice_," Hinata finished lamely.

Sasuke and Neji stood there glaring at each other for a while. Slowly, Sasuke's expression relaxed.

"I'll see you tonight, then?" he said nonchalantly as he pocketed his hands. "For homework, and – dinner?"

"My dad's making casserole." Hinata nodded, swinging Neji's arms enthusiastically.

"Hn," said Sasuke, before walking off. As he proceeded down the hall, underclassmen scurried away from him like cockroaches exposed to light.

In his wake, Hinata sighed to herself. She was pressed against her cousin's back, arms about his waist, and it was _extremely uncomfortable _for the male in question.

"This isn't working out," Neji deadpanned.


	11. Study Date

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all your sweet remarks. This turned out being a spin-off of prompt #6 (College).

**A group study date where everyone cancels and Hinata ends up alone with Gaara and Sasuke.**

(requested by sindia69)

"Where is everyone?" said Hinata, as she walked onto the large stage that still made her feel uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes as they adjusted to the lights beaming down on them in the otherwise dark auditorium.

"Naruto can't make it. Football practice," said Sasuke. He stood a few yards away, towards center stage.

"Kankuro's sick," said Gaara. He stood with his arms crossed, not far from Sasuke.

"Ino cancelled as well." Hinata frowned. She glanced at Sasuke. "Ano…I thought there was no football practice on Fridays."

"Whatever. It's just the three of us today," said Sasuke, scrutinizing her.

"Only one female," said Gaara, and Sasuke scowled at her, as though it was _her _fault Ino had cancelled.

"We'll do what we can," said Sasuke. "I have to practice a scene for my class with Hatake. It starts with–"

"I have one too!" squeaked Hinata, before Sasuke could hijack the study group, as he often did. Sasuke clenched his jaw, so she continued. "T-two people."

The Uchiha nodded. "Which one of us do you need?"

Hinata looked from Gaara's monotonous stare to Sasuke's restrained animosity.

"G-Gaara-kun is fine."

Sasuke nodded and backed away as Gaara approached. Hinata lowered her backpack to a corner, withdrawing two scripts in the process. She handed one to Gaara.

"It's a scene about a girl arguing with a friend," she explained. "The two don't realize how i-important they are to each other, and-"

"It's fine. I got it."

Hinata hesitated, but nodded, too timid to argue with him. She stood opposite Gaara, who did not uncross his arms. Taking a deep breath, Hinata closed her eyes and allowed her insecurities to slide off her shoulders. She was not on stage, being challenged, and analyzed by her peers. She was doing the one thing that came naturally to her. It was like breathing.

So she opened her eyes, and got started, "How could you make up those lies about me? Now everyone thinks I spent last summer in rehab!"

"It was all I could come up with on the spot," Gaara responded apathetically, and Hinata was starting to realize he wasn't that good of an actor after all.

"Why couldn't you just tell them the truth?" she said, glancing at her script.

"That you spent the summer with me helping me detox watching me shake and sweat and cleaning my vomit out of my hair." He said the sentence blandly, with no punctuation. He was so bad, it was distracting. Worse, he did not seem to care.

"Why d-does it have to be a secret? It's like it never happened – like that time together counted for nothing." Hinata was getting frustrated by Gaara's monotony. His continuous, unending, scrutinizing stare. "But we were together."

"I know we were."

Hinata was relieved when the scene ended. She gawked at Gaara for a moment, then averted her eyes.

"I like that you put in the stutter," said Sasuke, pulling her out of her thoughts. "It adds to the scene, and it will be endearing to the audience." He seemed vaguely amused.

"R-right," said Hinata. She watched him approach.

"Read it with me this time."

Hinata hesitated, and nodded. Sasuke was the best actor in the university, and it would be stupid to refuse his help. Gaara offered him the script, but he simply shook his head. Gaara withdrew.

"Go," said Sasuke.

"How could you make up those lies about me? Now everyone thinks I spent last summer in rehab!"

"It was all I could come up with on the spot," said Sasuke, and with a fundamental frustration that spread from his voice, to his eyes, and every part of his bearing.

"W-why couldn't you tell them the truth?"

"That you spent the summer with me, helping me detox?" And unlike Gaara, Sasuke approached her, closing their distance inch by inch. "Watching me shake, and sweat, and cleaning vomit out of my hair?"

The space between them continued to narrow, and Hinata was getting a little unnerved. "Why d-does it have to be a secret?" she managed. "It's like it never happened – like that t-time together counted for n-nothing. But we _were_ together."

And now there was no space left, and she could not back away, because they had accomplished a competent scene. Her hands touched his chest in an effort to maintain the centimeters between them, but Sasuke leaned down until his forehead touched hers. His gazed donned a weariness that seemed shockingly authentic. Her heart pounded, and her cheeks burned, as she mused on how his eyes were purely onyx. She felt the warmth of his breath pressing her lips. They almost brushed his as he continued:

"I know we were," Sasuke told her, and for that moment, everything was real. They remained like that, watching each other, until Hinata belatedly remembered to inhale. "Now my scene," said Sasuke, detaching her fingers from his shirt. He pulled away, and walked away, and it was like it never happened.


	12. Tomatoes

**Hinata doesn't like tomatoes. Sasuke is appalled.**

(requested by jackstepher)

Clutching two large grocery bags, Hinata stumbled into her dark apartment late one afternoon.

"How can you not like tomatoes?"

Hinata dropped her bags, and nearly vomited from sheer terror. A lamp turned on to reveal Uchiha Sasuke sitting in an armchair in her living room. Hinata clutched her chest, fearing her heart would explode.

"S-Sasuke? H-how did you get in here?" Bruised oranges and dusty fishcakes littered the floor around her amongst her other fallen groceries.

Sasuke ignored her question. "I made you a tomato pie," he said, standing and walking to her kitchen.

"T-that's not even a thing!" Hinata pointed an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke simply began to set her small kitchen table. Hinata hesitated, and joined him. She had never been alone with her boyfriend, but she did not feel apprehensive about it.

Since the end of war, Sasuke had been overly involved in insignificant things. As he had accomplished all his lifelong goals at the ripe age of fifteen, he often took up other ones. Miniature ones. For one thing, he interpreted everything as a challenge, such as her offhanded mention that she disliked tomatoes the day before.

They took seats opposite each other at the circular table.

"You baked this?" said Hinata. Sasuke's pie looked amazing.

"Un."

"For me?" She blushed.

Sasuke eyed her. Instead of responding, he stood and drew his chidori blade. Shrieking, Hinata dove under the table. After a moment, when nothing seemed to have happened, she tentatively peeked over it again, to see that Sasuke had sliced the pie into neat little eighths. Releasing a nervous chuckle, Hinata climbed back into her seat.

"Here. This will cleanse you palate," said Sasuke, passing her a piece of ginger. Hinata munched on it, and choked. She grabbed her glass of water and drank in an effort to soothe her burning tongue.

Sasuke's cheek twitched. "Now try it," he said tersely.

Hinata lowered her glass and observed Sasuke's tense demeanor. She wondered if he was insecure about his cooking skills.

"Ano…okay," she said, feeling a smile tug at her lips. She lifted a piece of the pie with her fork and took a bite. As she chewed, a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"So?" said Sasuke.

He paused as Hinata started to gag.


	13. Secret Relationship

**Sasuke and Hinata are trying to keep their relationship secret... And Sasuke accidentally spills the beans.**

(requested by kia8088)

When they awoke at sunrise, neither seemed inclined to get up.

He lightly bit her nose. "You have a mission."

"Mmmm." Hinata buried her face in his chest. "Just a few more minutes. I miss…"

"What?"

"…this."

Sasuke sighed as he rested his chin on her head. Keeping their relationship a secret had yielded…inconvenient results, their time spent together condensed to brief intervals, such as the night before. Genin and chunnin working under jounin were forbidden relationships until they were relieved of supervision.

"I miss this," Sasuke countered, causing her to look up at him, a blush coloring her features and a smile tugging at her lips. "But if you don't leave, they'll start _looking for you._"

Sasuke suspected he was being rather contradictory, as he only pulled her closer. Hinata leaned up, pecking his lips in a kiss goodbye, but it somehow led into another kiss, and then another, until their chain of kisses became a full make-out, and Sasuke was sucking her throat, his hand sliding down to her hip.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Not just a knock, but a banging. Both froze, and untangled their bodies. Clutching the sheets against her chest, Hinata sat up, activating the byakugan. "K-Kiba and Shino," she said, a panicked expression crossing her face.

"Stay here," said Sasuke, climbing out of bed and fumbling to pull his shorts on. Gathering his cool demeanor, he walked out of the room (closing the door securely behind him), and approached his front door. He then opened it and sneered at who he saw. "What is it?"

Kiba was sniffing around. Not a good sign. "We tracked Hinata here," he said, exchanging Sasuke's sneer with one of his own. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sasuke.

"The kikaichu never lie," said Shino. He was holding a beetle on his pointer finger.

Sasuke grit his teeth. Team eight's infamous tracking skills did not correspond well with his efforts to maintain a secret relationship with Hinata.

"What did you do to her!?" said Kiba, storming forward. Sasuke blocked his way, but a swarm of insects attacked his face. As he struggled to bat them away, Kiba and Shino got passed him.

"Hinata!" Kiba called, obnoxiously opening every door whilst continuing to sniff around. He headed for the bedroom, just as the insects dispersed. "Hinata!" He swung the door open.

"Don't go in there, she's not even dressed!" Sasuke snapped, materializing in front of Kiba and grabbing him by the throat. He was breathing heavily, and did not even realize the sharingan was activated.

But as Sasuke glared at Kiba, he noticed the dog-boy was staring at him, and not over his shoulder. Sasuke threw a glance back into the bedroom to find that it was perfectly in order. The bed was made, the window left open, and there was no sign that Hinata had been there in the first place.

Sasuke turned back to her teammates, both whose expressions were contorting in what he could only assume to be insanity.

_"What!?"_


	14. Interrogation

**Konoha thinks Suna is planning a war between their villages. Hinata is sent to find out, but is captured and locked in Gaara's chambers for interrogation.**

(requested by annadax)

The ANBU operative was dragged into his office by two of his guards. It was a female, her long ponytail hanging down between her shoulder blades. Still, he could not determine to which village she was allied. She wore a rat mask, but no weapons, to his intrigue. This meant she relied heavily on ninjutsu.

Gaara rose from behind his desk. "Leave us," he said.

The guards released the woman and exited the office, closing the door behind them. They would remain stationed outside the door. As if somehow knowing this, the woman hesitated only for a fraction of a second, before body-flickering to the window on the opposite side of the room. She hopped nimbly onto the sill, and just as she dove, a ring of sand caught her around the waist. It carried her back inside as she struggled in protest. She knew she had no chance against the Kazekage. At least she was smart.

Gaara lowered the unidentified nin in front of him. "Who are you?" he questioned.

But the nin ignored him, still trying to work her way through the sand. Gaara allowed his technique to catch her arms, and jerk them down to her sides where they were bound with the sand around her waist. Perhaps there would be no further distractions.

He reached out and lifted her rat mask, surprised to meet stubborn white eyes. A flicker of surprise crossed his face, but he hid it away just as quickly. "Hyuuga," he said, scrutinizing her. "What are you doing in my village without authorization?"

"K-Konoha suspected you were preparing for war," she said, despite that she was breathless. "And I have found confirmation. Your military is p-planning something!"

Gaara said nothing as he watched her, but he wore the slightest hint of a frown that had seen many before her to their deaths.

"You're going to attack Konoha," she accused.

"That isn't your concern."

"This is my mission."

"And you failed it," said Gaara. "You have been captured."

He watched her bite the inside of her cheek, regret and frustration filling those pale eyes.

"If I allow you to live, you will not report your findings to the Hokage," said Gaara.

Sand began to trickle down from her waist, as though she was releasing her. "Kaiten!" said Hinata, spinning, and causing the sand to disperse. But it only went as far as her chakra pushed it. When her technique ended, the sand snapped around her again, but this time more tightly. Hinata grunted in pain, blood coming up her throat and trickling from the mouth. The sand tightened more every time she tried to move.

"I am a Konoha shinobi," she managed, her eyes tearing from pain. "I would never betray my village."

Despite her courageous demeanor, Gaara saw the subtle tremble of her shoulders. He pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Then you are staying here for the time being."


	15. Argument

**Author's Note: **Well of course Interrogation will have a sequel. Eventually. This one is a spin-off of College and Study Date.

**Sasuke and Hinata have an argument… Hinata storms off and Sasuke apologizes.**

(requested by narutoimagine01)

"You owe me a kiss," he said, suddenly an amiable young man with a dashing smile that was so strange, and perfect, it was a little unnerving.

"Then why don't you c-come over here and take it?"

Sasuke did not read his next lines. Instead, he lowered his script, breathing in and out as he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes returned to hers. "Let's do those lines again," he said coolly. He went in and out of character so swiftly, it was almost beautiful.

Hinata nervously nodded. She could sense his growing impatience.

"You owe me a kiss," said Sasuke, causing the tension to fade and her anxiety to melt at the charming boy she knew he would never be. It seemed like a part better suited for Uzumaki Naruto, and yet Sasuke executed it impeccably. The fact that they would have to kiss in the coming moments made her heart hammer on her chest.  
"Then w-why don't you c-come over h-here and-?"

Releasing a scoff, Sasuke dumped his script on the ground. Hinata stopped and stared at him.

"Why can't you get your shit together?" he snarled, suddenly pacing. Any trace of that faux affability had disappeared with his patience. "I won't deny that you're good – sometimes you're amazing. But every one of your characters has a fucking stutter." She had never seen him speak in more than brief sentences, unless he was doing a scene. "Do you think the professors are going to keep buying it? Why can't you handle this?"

She felt as though she had been punched in the chest. She struggled to breathe.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in this field."

"It's not m-me," Hinata said, finally managing to speak despite that she wanted to curl up in a hole. "And it's not my character, i-it's you. I only s-stutter in my scenes when I'm p-practicing with you!"

His lips parted. "Hinata…"

But she turned on her heel and stormed off, desperate to get away from him. She exited the room and blindly walked down the hall as she rubbed her eyes on the back of her hand. She slipped into one of the other theaters, through the main entrance. A play rehearsal was going on. Hinata quietly entered the dark room, taking a seat in the very back, where she was not visible to the actors, director, and stage hands in the front. As she understood, a theater student was putting together an adaptation of a Chinese story called "White Rose." In the story, a young girl is guided through a dangerous forest by someone she believes to be a monster. He takes on several forms throughout their journey, each more frightening than the last. But at the end of the story, he reveals his true face to her

Hinata sat there and watched, blinking back the remaining tears in her eyes. Her breathing evened out, though her shoulders continued to tremble.

She heard the door into the theater open behind her, and saw the strip of light that poured into the aisle from the corner of her eye. She held her breath and ducked her head, hoping that she would not be spotted. But then she felt someone take the seat beside her. "I didn't realize," he said.

Hinata did not respond, instead returning her focus to the play. The girl was confronting the beast once and for all. She demanded to see his true form, one she was certain would be devastating to her.

"Do that scene once more," the director called. He was in one of the front seats as he closely observed his actors. "And Ino, less emotion. I want to feel the tension."  
Hinata nodded to herself as Ino performed the scene again, this time pulling back a good amount. It was a huge improvement.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, pulling her out of the show, like she had feared he would. "I didn't realize I intimidated you that much."

She wished they didn't have to work together all the time. Professor Umino said they had a certain "chemistry" that he liked, as did Professor Hatake. In fact, all the acting professors had this consensus. Hinata wondered if they all got together somewhere after school just to devise new methods of torturing their students.

Her eyes widened as Sasuke's hand touched hers that was gripping the armrest. He gently plucked her tense fingers off the chair, instead enwrapping them in his. She could never tell what was real and what was fake with Sasuke. Everyone knew he was an incredible actor. Maybe this was real. At least it felt real. She stared at their linked hands, barely visible through the darkness. Her gaze lifted to Sasuke's face. He was looking at the stage, his expression indifferent against the shadows that danced across it.

It was the last scene of the play. The protagonist was facing her guide, her eyes filling with realization as he finally showed her his true form. Crystalline tears slid down her cheeks, and Hinata could not help musing that Naruto and Ino worked well together. They had a certain…chemistry on stage. Ino bowed her head beneath her curtain of blonde hair, but Naruto lifted it. As the play came to an end, the director applauded, and Hinata would have as well, had she not remembered her fingers, still wrapped in Sasuke's.

"And, cut!"


	16. Makeup

**Sasuke doing Hinata's makeup**

(requested by anonymous)

Sasuke entered the small apartment from the pouring rain outside it. It was early morning, and he was carrying a soaking-wet dark-haired girl in his arms. After he set her on the bed, she dropped to her side, but he pulled her up, leaning down and holding either side of her face. "You can't go to sleep right now. Do you understand, Hyuuga?"

She peered up at him, her eyes narrowed in pain. He could see the bruise forming under her right eye. The two were undercover in Amegakure together. Their efforts to steal a scroll the night before had led to a confrontation with some high-ranking ANBU operatives. Hinata had held them off as he completed the mission, though she might have gotten herself concussed.

Pulling away and releasing her face, Sasuke grabbed a towel and tried to dry her as she resisted in that feeble way of hers. After her face, neck, and arms were dry, he let go of the towel, and she clutched it in her lap. She was breathing heavily, as though the process had been an ordeal. Her hair was sleeked back with moisture while his hung in his eyes.

"Lift your arms up," he said.

Hinata hesitated, and obeyed. He peeled off her wet shirt, revealing her bare torso. It was not anything he hadn't seen in the weeks before. Their studio apartment did not lend itself to much privacy. With her bra left on, he supposed she was only as exposed as Ino was in her skimpy outfits. Though, admittedly, Hinata's body was different from Ino's. It was more curvaceous, and somehow less modest.

Sasuke turned away to find something dry for her to wear, and just as he did, he heard her drop again. He breathed deeply, in then out, gathering a lot of the patience the mission had necessitated thus far. "Fine. Take a break."

Sasuke proceeded to change his own clothes. Getting along with his fake wife over the past two months had been easy enough. She wasn't loud, or talky, and she was compliant – for the most part. Her behavior that morning was an exception, but he would let her off, that once.

He pulled on a long-sleeved shirt and slacks, his forehead left bare because he was supposedly a civilian. It would have been dangerous to carry weapons and other ninja tools as well. He and Hinata had specifically been chosen because of their lack of reliance on external devices.

Sasuke rummaged in the bureau until he found the make-up Hinata used to conceal their injuries. He returned to the bed, and with no elegance or tact, pulled her up and propped her up against the headboard so she wouldn't flop down again. He then sat opposite her, straddling her waist, and causing her to grimace.

"Am I heavy?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Hn."

With the long make-up brush, Sasuke carefully painted foundation over the bruise under her eye. Hinata mostly relaxed, eyes remaining closed, and face becoming blank again. In fact, she might have been falling back asleep. His ministrations did not seem to hurt her, so he did not bother to ask.

When Sasuke finished, he pulled back somewhat to survey his handiwork. He climbed off the bed, and grabbed her shoulder, lightly shaking it. "Hyuuga." He sighed. "_Hinata_. You have to stay awake."

"I am," she said faintly.

"You're not," he countered, glaring at her.

She lifted her big, sad eyes. "Okay," she mumbled. "Fine." She forced herself to sit upright on the edge of the bed, planting her feet on the floor, because she knew they had things to do if they were to maintain their cover. "How do I look?" Hinata asked him, meeting his eyes, and tilting her head to one side.

Sasuke observed her in a few moments of thought. "Pretty," he said objectively. He neither understood the blush that colored her features, nor did he particularly care about it. "Get dressed. We have to go."


	17. Sick and Moody

**Sasuke is sick and moody and Hinata is taking care of him.**

(requested by starrkdani)

"You and Hinata must have been getting _pretty _frisky for you to have broken your leg," said Naruto with a smirk.

Hinata blushed bright red as she walked behind the two. The Uchiha simply grit his teeth.

"We were _training,_" he said, his arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders as his teammate helped him to walk. "I was trying a new move. I must have anchored myself the wrong way."

Naruto continued to give him a sly grin, and Sasuke had no confidence that the blonde believed him. They reached his apartment, and Naruto handed him his crutches. "Feel better." He snickered.

Sasuke took the crutches and propped them under his arms. Suspecting he would lose his balance if he tried to shove the blonde, he simply hobbled into his apartment. He was beginning to get the hang of walking with one leg. Sasuke awkwardly swung himself inside, and just as he thought he had achieved success, one of the crutches snagged on the doormat, and he lost his balance. Flopping down on the floor, he lay prone there, twitching, and muttering the occasional obscenity under his breath.

Sakura and Ino were out of town on mission, and Tsunade apparently had more pressing issues than "broken legs," which left Sasuke stuck in a cast for several weeks, or until either of the medics came back; whichever came first.

"Sasuke, are you okay," said Hinata, hurrying in after him. She was carrying the piles of cards, flowers, and chocolates that had been sent to him anonymously at the hospital. She seemed oblivious of the sexual innuendo in all the notes: '_I wish I could rub your bone and make it feel better…'_

Dumping the paraphernalia on a nearby table, she grabbed his arm and tried to help him up, but Sasuke pulled away.

"I'm fine," he said, fumbling with his crutches as Hinata stared in fascination. He finally managed to right himself after what seemed like an hour. Once he was upright (and rather tousled from his lengthy make-out session with the floor), Hinata remembered to close her mouth.

"D-do you want something to eat?" she said, glancing away in what he supposed was embarrassment.

"I'm fine," Sasuke repeated.

"Well do you want to play a board game? Or we can watch a movie. Or–" Hinata rambled on, though both of them knew his only hobby was training. He wished she would stop doting on him.

"I'm going to bed," said Sasuke, cutting Hinata off midway through suggesting they borrow Akamaru and potty train him as a surprise for Kiba. "Do what you want."

Hinata frowned as Sasuke hobbled off to his bedroom. Once inside, Sasuke sat on his bed and propped his crutches up against the wall beside it. He then leaned back against his pillows and breathed, trying to rein his frustration.

He glanced up at Hinata, who stepped into the doorframe. Nipping her lip, she hesitated, then walked inside. "Sorry I broke your leg." She pulled off her shirt as he absently watched. Her pants were next, which piled on the floor around her feet. In her bra and panties, she approached the bed.

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke warily.

"Cheering you up."

"But, I can't–" He paused. "My leg is broken."

Hinata straddled him and leaned down, planting a light kiss on his lips. Her long hair tickling his throat, Sasuke felt his eyelids begin to lower. Her victorious smile disappeared beneath his lashes.

Hinata leaned closer, her lips brushing his ear, and she softly assured him, "You don't need your legs for this."


	18. Woo 1

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to **Strange Bed**. It has three parts.

**Sasuke is jealous of Naruto for having Hinata's attention, so spends an entire month wooing her.**

(requested by stereoheartrukia)

Ever since Hyuuga Hinata had seduced and/or taken advantage of him sexually, she had been acting uncomfortably sweetly towards him. She smiled and blushed when she saw him, brought him lunches when they went on missions together. Once, to his horror, she had even kissed his cheek.

He would not deny that there was something mutual and sexual between them, that they knew what the other was like beneath all their clothes, and that sometimes he found he was the one who would be caught staring. Something fantastic and disastrous had blossomed between them, and he did not know how to get rid of it.

No longer knowing how to deal with being around the Hyuuga, Sasuke took to ignoring her. He plastered himself to Kakashi for missions (to the jounin's combined confusion and discomfort), asserting that he still needed his sensei's guidance, and refusing to leave his side, even when he especially wanted to. The glimpses he got of Hinata in the weeks that followed were mostly of her disheartened expression. So maybe she was getting the gist of things. She retired her efforts to be close to him, and life resumed as normal. Sasuke did not see Hinata except occasionally, like one day, by the edge of the forest. He paused and quickly concealed his presence.

Hinata was with Naruto, and they were conversing closely, almost intimately. The blonde was gesticulating enthusiastically, as Hinata blushed and giggled the way she had over the years of her childhood the blonde had completely ignored her. Why was he paying attention to her _now_, all the sudden? Sasuke scowled as he watched them. He could not hear what was being discussed.

He slipped off and went home, oblivious of the sudden stiffness in his shoulders. He ate a cabbage (as that was the only thing his cooking skills warranted), and went to bed, but got up again an hour later, and paced as he wondered what the hell the dobe had been doing with his arranged-wife he had no intention of marrying_._

Pacing up and down, back and forth, on the walls and ceilings, and even on the roof of the building next-door (as people pointed and stared), Sasuke mulled over the problem (not so much a problem as a _matter, _really), until finally devising a plan.

* * *

"Hyuuga."

Hinata looked up from the chalkboard the next day. She had been assigned to the academy for the month, but it was the last place she had expected to see– "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

There was a pause as both tried not to imagine each other naked.

"I'm next door," said Sasuke coolly, causing Hinata's eyes to widened in shock. She had been wondering about the teacher across the hall from her. Crying children had been scurrying out of his classroom all day.

"_You_ were assigned to the academy?" Hinata said in amazement. At his humorless expression, she tried to look more nonchalant. "O-oh."

"Lunch break?" Sasuke's eyes swept over the classroom. Most of the students were gone, but a few had stayed, and were slobbering all over their slimy, inferior lunches. "I brought you food," he said sinisterly as he held up a bag. Hinata blankly stared for a moment.

"Oh," she repeated.

"Let's eat," said Sasuke impatiently. He set the bag on her desk, and pulled out two bento boxes. He pulled up a chair as Hinata took the seat behind the desk, and the two ate together in silence.

Sasuke's cooking was pretty simple, if bland. There was rice, and vegetables, and some things Hinata could not even identify. When both had finished, she flashed him a small smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eye discreetly twitched. The usage of "kun" was polite, but it put a blatant barricade between them. Giving Hinata a strange, depraved stare, Sasuke got up and darted off.


	19. Woo 2

**Woo 2**

Hyuuga Hinata was clearly was not impressed with his cooking skills. He had to step up his game.

Ravaging the food network with his sharingan, Sasuke learned to put together increasingly elaborate meals. He brought each to Hinata during lunch break at the academy, and she would offer him that weak smile of hers.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke would mutter to himself during lessons, trying to figure out what he could do to get Hinata on his side. The children were terrified of him and thought him to be unhinged, but he couldn't have cared less. Worse, they were behind Hinata's class in their math and reading skills. Why was she doing this? To emasculate and humiliate him? Sasuke surveyed his students one morning, each who looked ready to bolt. Though each was probably dumber than a moldy piece of cheese, he wondered if they would win in a battle with Hinata's students.

Turning back to the chalk board, Sasuke continued to scribble down recipes whilst muttering to himself. One brave eight-year-old slowly raised her hand.

"Sa-Sasuke-sensei? What are we learning today?"

Sasuke stiffened, and turned back to the class. "How **not **to interrupt adults when they're obviously busy," he said dangerously. The little girl "eep"ed as the vacant chair beside her burst into flame. She toppled over, unconscious, as far as Sasuke could tell. Giving his other two-dozen students a warning stare, Sasuke turned back to his recipes. He erased something and scribbled something else. "No…not this…this won't do…"

Naruto had stopped by earlier that day. Sasuke had seen Hinata and the blonde talking in the hallway, the Hyuuga again smiling and donning that annoying blush on her cheeks as Naruto touched her arm and whispered something in her ear.

Arms trembling in rage, Sasuke lost his patience and dropped the chalk, before storming off to get started on lunch for the next day.


	20. Woo 3

Woo 3

For the duration of the month, Hinata continued to give her usual, poised reaction to the lunches he made her, to the point that it was suspiciously consistent.

Disheveled, dehydrated, and slightly singed, Sasuke lowered the tray of cinnamon rolls to Hinata's desk on the last day of their internship at the academy. He was still wearing oven-mitts, as he had come straight from home to ensure they would be warm for her. In fact, Sasuke had stopped teaching his class altogether so that more time could be dedicated to his recipes. He had made sure to cast a genjutsu on his students, which gave them the impression that he was teaching them every day when they came to school, when in actuality, they were just sitting at their desks in silence as they stared at the blank chalk board for eight hours straight.

Hinata stared at Sasuke as he turned around, and just as he began to stalk off, she grabbed his hand in both of hers. He glanced back at her.

She was prettier than she knew she was, with her ghost white eyes; the amethyst tone of her hair. In fact, the contrast between her eyes and her hair gave her an ethereal look about her, that might have contributed to his desperation to – what? Win her over? Ignore her in consequence? As Sasuke sat down, glaring at their joined hands, he began to realize that he did not know what it was he wanted from her.

And perhaps the aptitude of her students was more than just coincidental, because Hinata seemed far more informed than he was. "You don't have to woo me…" she mumbled, and as he lifted his gaze to her face, he saw that her eyes were downcast, a faint blush on her cheeks – the one usually reserved for Naruto.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "I'm not–" But he paused as he pondered; was that what he was doing? Trying to woo the Hyuuga?

"I'm yours. I was always yours," she said, her grip on his hand tightening, though she still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Drunk or sober," she whispered, her blush deepening.

And as Sasuke tried to process this information, Hinata leaned over and kissed him, so simply and suddenly, that her allegation was all but the contrary. She wasn't his. He was hers.

After Hinata had lightly claimed his lips…then claimed them again, she pulled back, her hands sliding down from his. He was left feeling numb, high, and a little violated. She offered him a weak, mischievous smile, as though she had no regrets about what she had done.

Not thinking – not allowing himself to think – Sasuke leaned over and kissed her harder, attempting to win back some of his power, though it might have been a lost cause. Neither had realized how much they had missed this intimacy until they had gotten another taste. His lips not breaking from hers, Sasuke scooped her up and carried her away as her ghost-faced students stared and wondered why the psychotic teacher from next door was kidnapping their sweet Hinata-sensei.

(lolwhut?)


	21. Skirt

**Author's Note:** Amaineiko actually has a great fanart for her prompt. It's linked on my tumblr somewhere, or go to amaineiko dot deviantart dot com and click on her gallery.

**Temari gets Hinata into a Suna uniform (the kind Matsuri wears) to train with Gaara... Hinata is flustered and feels exposed in a skirt.**

(requested by amaineiko)

"I r-really should be heading back," said Hinata, who wanted nothing more than to return home to Konoha.

"And miss an opportunity to train under Gaara?" Temari frowned at her.

Hinata nipped her bottom lip but said nothing. After seeing Gaara murder grown men single-handedly (and for no particular reason) in the forest of death, at the age of twelve, she had been disinclined to have anything to do with him. In truth, she was a little frightened of him. But Hinata suspected this would not be an appropriate thing to say now that he was Kazekage. "Ts-Tsunade-sama will be expecting me, and–"

"Your Hokage isn't expecting you home for another day," said Temari, continuing to drag Hinata down the empty corridor, in what Hinata assumed to be a residential area of the Kazekage tower. Temari came to an abrupt stop in front of a door, before turning back and regarding her for a moment. "Those are not suitable clothes."

Hinata hated to agree, but Suna was a desert village, which certainly wasn't the place for long pants and thick jackets. She had been stifling since she had arrived some days before.

"Wait here." Temari walked off, and returned shortly with a pile of clothes in her arms. "You can borrow some of Matsuri's."

Dumping the clothes into Hinata's arms, Temari reached passed her, and opened the door. She proceeded to push the Hyuuga inside and close the door behind her. Hinata looked around the bedroom, empty except for a bed and a bureau. Maybe it was a guest room.

"Change," Temari snapped from the other side of the door, like she could see through walls the way Hinata could. Stiffening, Hinata quickly began to strip. She didn't know how, but Temari commanded respect in every order she barked.

As Hinata examined Matsuri's attire, she began to remember who she was. She was that girl who trained under Gaara – the one who fought in a skirt, much the way Temari did, as well as most of the other kunoichi in Suna. Hinata slid the skirt up her legs, then pulled on the black t-shirt that was worn with it. As Matsuri was younger and smaller than she was, both articles were shorter and more fitted than Hinata would have preferred. Lastly, she pulled on the padded chest piece, which was akin to the ones Konoha's ANBU operatives wore.

When she finished, Hinata regarded herself in the full-length mirror, continuing to bite on her bottom lip. She was not used to exposing skin.

There was a pounding on the door. "What's taking so long?"

Hinata hesitated and walked over to it. After she opened it, Temari regarded her with a smirk. "Not bad," she said, to Hinata's unease. "My brother's waiting for you on the roof."

Hinata was tempted to ask "which brother" just to delay her forthcoming murder, but instead she was shoved towards the stairs.

"Go."

Hinata obeyed, only because Temari was the Kazekage's chief adviser, and it would have been disrespectful not to. Trying to figure out how she had gotten herself immersed in political obligations, Hinata walked up several flights of stairs, step by even step. By the time she opened the door onto the roof, she hoped Gaara had lost his patience, and left.

But he had not.

The Kazekage stood by the roof's edge, staring down at his sand-colored city. At hearing the door swing shut, he turned to her. "Hinata." He was different from other village leaders, in that he knew people by their first-names. This fact somehow embarrassed her. "Temari said you would like to train with me before you go."

Hinata's eyes widened. This had all been Temari doing? Was the other kunoichi trying to get her killed? "No, n-not at all," she protested.

Gaara narrowed his cerulean eyes. "You _don't _want to train?" he said with tempered impatience.

Hinata realized she was coming off as rude. She bowed her head. "I-it would be an honor."

When she peeked up at Gaara again, he was blankly staring at her. As he approached, Hinata straightened herself while tugging at her skirt and becoming self-conscious. Gaara noticed.

"Are you…" he paused, as though every remark was a careful calculation. "…all right?

"I'm just n-not used to fighting in a s-skirt," Hinata babbled. She wasn't used to wearing skirts at all for that matter. She wasn't one who exposed her arms and thighs – in fact, it was all just nerve-wracking. She again flattened the too-short material against her thighs.

"Hn." To her horror, Gaara's eyes shifted to the aforementioned skirt, which was a natural response, or so he thought it to be. He looked at it in a completely neutral and observatory way, but it still made her cheeks burn, and she wished she had never mentioned it in the first place. Gaara's deadpan stare returned to her blushing face, and it was almost as though he did not understand.

What he stated next made everything ten times worse: "If you like, I will remove my clothes."

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat. "N-no, p-please, you d-don't h-have t-t-t-" Her face grew incrementally redder with each article of clothing Gaara doffed, until he was standing in front of her, naked, except for a pair of briefs, his slim, muscled body exposed for all of Suna to see. Hinata's eyes trailed down his pecs, to his abdominals, then the healthy bulge in his briefs.

Indifferent as ever about it, Gaara crossed his arms. "Ready?"

She fainted.


	22. Orochimaru

**Orochimaru creepin' on Sasuke and Hinata.**

(requested by illumineau)

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I heard a noise."

"No Sasu– please – please…don't…stop," Hinata moaned, but Sasuke pulled away and sat up, the sheets gathering at his lap.

"I think someone's here."

Equally disheveled, Hinata sat up as well, sheets clutched against her naked body. Her face was flushed as she caught her breath, and Sasuke did not notice the odd twitch of her eye.

"Hinata–"

_"What?"_ she snapped uncharacteristically.

Sasuke glanced at her in surprise. Comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Sorry. I – we'll continue this later."

Hinata twitched again. Sasuke tended to get easily distracted, even during…intimacy. He was a little paranoid, and constantly on alert. She supposed it was a consequence of his being a missing nin.

"Can you just check?" he said.

Hinata glared at him for a moment longer, before sighing. "Fine." Just as she was about to activate the byakugan, a third voice spoke–

"No need."

Hinata and Sasuke froze in shock as a slim, pale man emerged from the wardrobe. The door had been ajar, and the clothes within had been swaying for quite a while, but Sasuke and Hinata had simply dismissed it as a consequence of their enthusiasm. Hinata quickly scrambled behind Sasuke and peeked at Orochimaru from behind his shoulder, her white eyes wide. Sasuke held his arm up to ensure she was concealed.

"Orochimaru," he said. He felt Hinata struggling to wrap her sheets around her, and caught her arm just before she could topple over the edge of the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I always keep an eye on my underlings," said Orochimaru, slithering forward. "I didn't know that you would be stopping in Konoha after your assignment. Or that you were – involved." His eyes ran over Hinata who had re-attached herself to Sasuke's back like a wonderful, voluptuous growth.

"We're not involved. She's just – she's _nothing_."

He felt her tremble against him. He hoped she knew he was trying to protect her.

Orochimaru observed them for a while longer as Sasuke glared. Finally, the sannin turned around. "Very well. We better be on our way." He strolled over to the kitchen, and began poking through Hinata's fridge whilst muttering to himself:

_"Sex with girls…kukukuku…"_

Still being squeezed to death in his girlfriend's hold, Sasuke leaned back, his lips brushing her ear: "We _will_ continue this later."

Hinata lifted her face to meet his eyes with her big watery ones. She pressed her lips against his, catching him off-guard, and the two shared a very-indulgent, super-dangerous kiss that made them smile stupidly against each other's lips. They pulled apart just as Orochimaru threw a glance their way.

"What's taking so long?" said the white snake impatiently.

"She won't get off me," said Sasuke tersely. He detached Hinata's limbs from his body, before climbing off the bed and hastily pulling on his clothes.

"Bitches be crazy." Orochimaru nodded.

"Hn," said Sasuke, and the two strolled out the door of the small studio apartment. Hinata blankly watched; a slight twitch of her eye.


End file.
